tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tumblox/@comment-50.172.192.250-20140928064416
Hmm..for my last card to my Deck a tumblox, a crashing typhoon, serrated grater, or my sacred sanctuary. I am currently using a mobile encampment, crude surgeon, scrap doze, wk amplifier, barrel zulficar, vindicator progenitor dartron, legendary progenitor yobedysseus, and 2 judgment novas. The last card used to be a zephyr superior or my sacred sanctuary which works amazing for 6 heal all and a total of 11 rally all. With serrated grater that becomes 12. And with all that berserk typhon vex increase berserk all and rally 3 is a fuck load of damage especially on my barrel zulficar which has 4 berserk base however tumblox would need to be used on Barricus. That and it would be my only 3 turn card same with crashing typhoon, and serrated grater. I could also make a dream reaper, vile viper, dreamhunter, or tartarus graft...all signs point towards the sanctuary heal all 3 rally all 2 and weaken 4 but with no evasion like my mobile encampment which has 3 evade protect raider 4 rally all raider 4 and 17 hp it never goes down. My wk amplifier has 2 overload which is why I had a zephyr superior so it's enfeeble 3 strike 3 and weaken 3 would always go through however that overload on a tumblox enfeeble and strike all 2 would be rape..but that 3 wait..for a 3 turn wait I honestly believe crashing typhoon would be the best bet because it deals over 31 damage if it rallys itself both times and that's not including a typon vex rally 3 or a Barricus enfeeble. Imagine if all my rally cards were played and I had vex and I changed my yobedysseus for my dreamhunter and they all rallied my crashing typhoon it would fucking do a whopping 31 on its first attack and then flurry for another 36. However its only got 20 hp so let's hope my crude surgeon heal all raider 3 and my 2 judgment novas protect all raider 4 mobile encampment protect 4 and the crashing typhoons corrosive 3 can keep it alive with its measly 20 hp..at least my scrap doze has 4 armor with its corrosive 3 and rally all raider 2 19 health and 5 attack...choices oh the choices always comes down to the last card I don't even know what to unlock first upgrading from a maxed yurich yet typon vex or Barricus because only my barrel zulficar, crude surgeon, and yobedysseus have berserk. One has 4 then 3 then 2. I'd definitely go typon if I had a 4th berserker like the serrated grater or that new vindicator progenitor with berserker. However my game rape card other than my barrel zulficar(which got fucking nerfed like Kong ALWAYS FUCKING DOES AFTER THE BOX COMES OFF THE STORE) got it's base damage dropped from 6 to 4 my lovely vindicator progenitor dartron has 8 piercing inhibit 3 and the lovely poison 5 all on 7 base attack 19 hp and the ND raping 1 turn cd. With Barricus that card now has 7 poison every turn because it's my only poison card because sadly I don't know how to get my hands on the beastly hazard crux. Now that would be dreamy..